


The Gift

by KieraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas Dragon Age AU, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dragon Age holiday, F/M, Fluffyfest, Gift Giving, Modern AU, feeling good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: The office has decided this year to do a Secret Santa and while Cullen wasn't interested, he has no choice. Now he feels obligated to not only participate but to give the best gifts to his pick. He too receives gifts. Each one with a hint as to who his Secret Santa could be. It's super sweet, tons of fluff and it might just be the Gift you need this time of year.





	The Gift

Cullen rolled his eyes as he folded the little slip of paper in his hand with his name upon it and placed it in the red Santa hat. “Do I…”

“Yes, you do. No, you don’t have a choice,” Fenris frowned as he came around to collect names. 

Sitting with his arms folded tightly across his chest, Cullen wasn’t looking forward to this new idea, handed down by HR. ‘A way to incorporate everyone into the holiday season and elicit a feeling of family and friends.’ Cullen had barely paid any attention to it, other than the demand that all staff members were to meet half an hour after the store closed to get in on the ‘act,’ of giving. 

“Alright. I’ve got all the names. So, I’m going to come back around, you pick a piece of paper then you email the name you have to the boss. If you get your own name, put it back.” Fenris sighed as he shook the Santa hat. “Final note. You don’t have to give a gift every day up till Christmas unless you really want to. You can’t let your secret Santa know who you are until Christmas eve. If you need help with your secret Santa, email the boss.” Finishing shaking the hat enough he started at the top of the line, “If anyone needs financial assistance to complete this, again. Boss. We start gifts in two days” 

Cullen kept his head down. He’d been with the company for a few years now and with the new district manager coming in, this was par for the course. It was fourteen days till Christmas Eve and he wasn’t planning on doing anything other than sitting in his apartment, drinking a hot chocolate and either playing a few video games or working out. He still hadn’t decided. 

“Cullen, pay attention,” Sera jabbed him in the ribs, “oi, we all want to get home.”

Clearing his throat, he leaned forward and dug his hand into the bag, “sorry.” Pulling the paper out he unfolded it, ‘Hyacinth Trevelyan,’ was printed in fine hand. “I’m good.” He stuffed it into the breast pocket of his polo shirt. He was busy thinking about getting home, and hopping into the shower. 

Everyone was a bustle reaching for jackets, purses and their lunch kits. In the rush, Cullen slipped out and to his truck. Driving home he tried to remember who Hyacinth was. There were so many new people that had come in since the change in district manager putting pressure to hire more. New incentive based programs and bonus opportunities. He wasn’t too sure about it all. Was it a play to get everyone on board, or was it a legit attempt to bring them up to a competitive level. 

Pulling into the parking lot of his building he put it in park and carrying everything inside, he was relieved to be home. Wanting to relax the hour or so he usually did before bed, he fixed tomorrow’s lunch and washed the few dishes from breakfast. Fixing himself a snack he sat at the table, being sure to email the boss the name he got. 

Two days. He had two days to figure out something, or he had the full fourteen to come up with something good. Yet, a part of him felt guilty. Surely there would be people getting gifts daily from their secret Santa and he couldn’t bare being the one that didn’t do it for the deserving person he plucked from the hat. 

Flipping through his phone he couldn’t remember if he’d added her to his friends on his work profile of social media accounts. He’d taken to the habit of adding co-workers to one and family to another, but sometimes the lines became blurred. 

Logging in, he did a quick search for her name. There she was, on his friends list, “how do I not remember adding you?” he scratched his head as he looked at the beautiful photo of the golden-haired woman. Her smiling face, captured in a striking burgundy lace dress, a glass of wine in her hand. He was unsure how to go about this whole effort. Would it be wrong to go through her profile, see what she liked? ‘It guarantees a perfect gift,’ he rationalized with himself. Easily someone would be doing the same for him and then he hoped he had enough hints on his profile that maybe he wouldn’t get some horrid silk tie for Christmas. Or worst, multiple silk ties in hundreds of colours and designs. 

Clicking through her pictures he grabbed a pen and paper and began writing ideas. She had a bottle of wine that appeared in nearly every photo, so it was safe to assume that was her favourite. ‘Alright, Rutherford, this can’t possibly be the only thing. You can’t just gift a woman you barely know twelve bottles of wine. What will she think once it’s all over and they reveal it’s you.’ Groaning he went back through. Going from photos, to posts, he tried to read as much as he could. Finding out a few more facts about her, he managed to compile a small list. Would it be enough? He still had times, and the first gift giving day was Monday. Who wouldn’t want to relax after a long day at work with a bottle of wine?   
Going over his list, he hoped it would be enough. Tomorrow was his day off and it would give him a chance to make an effort of it. Purchase some items, and even some cards. Setting his phone to the side he yawned. It was time to get some sleep, and get to work in the morning. 

 

By the time work come around, it was the first day to start the secret Santa. He had planned most of it out. He would check the break schedule and when she went on her lunch, he’d put the gift on her desk. He’s smuggled the wine in a festive gift bag, into his locker. Tossing his jacket over it, just to be extra cautious. He’d forgotten about his own secret Santa, someone would be getting him something. 

It hadn’t even dawned on him when he went about his daily grind. He’s placed his lunch kit in the fridge in the staff room, and carried on his work. He’d set his watch alarm to chime when she went on lunch. Giving a solid ten count after it binged off, he went to his locker and retrieved the bottle. Sneaking by he placed it upon her desk and rushed out before she had a chance to see him.

When it was his lunch, he casually reached in and pulled out his lunch kit. It felt slightly heavier than he remembered and heading to his desk, he was confused. Unzipping it, he was surprised to see a small box inside, wrapped in Christmas paper, perfect corners and not a mark out of place. Running his fingers over it, he caught the edge of a string. Tugging it, slipped free a gift tag. ‘Secret Santa 1/12 xo’ it read. Unsure what to think, he began peeling the tape back from the flaps, gingerly opening the small box. Chuckling he pulled it out and placed it on the table. It was his favourite cologne. Whoever had gone through the trouble of buying it must have put some effort into it. He had to admit, it put a smile across his face, and now he was excited for the next day. Even more excited to try to guess who could have been the one. His secret Santa. 

He still had the smile on his face when he went home. Making sure to mention it on his social feed, thanking his secret Santa and saying he looked forward to finding out who they were in eleven days. Then he checked Hyacinth’s feed. “To my Secret Santa. This gift was absolutely perfect! I have had the day from hell and now I am able to relax and enjoy my FAVOURITE bottle of wine! You are a Maker sent blessing and I love you!” Cullen chuckled, and again he had to admit, that it did make him feel wonderful to know he was making someone’s day. He hoped her gift for tomorrow would be as good. 

 

His routine was the same the next day, and he was thankful the box was small. Half the size of the wine bottle, and much easier to sneak in. Yet he was excited, not for himself but to go home and read the difference he’d made in someone’s life. He chatted happily with his co-workers, and even Sera had to admit the usual grumpy ‘Commander of the stock room’ seemed far less ornery than he was known to be. There was a spring in his step even as he placed the neatly wrapped gift upon her desk, dipping around the corner as she came in. “Good morning Hyacinth,” he flashed her a bright smile. It was then he thought he caught it. Thought he saw a flash of pink tickle her cheeks.   
“Good morning Cullen,” she returned his warm greeting, “have you gotten your gift from your secret Santa yet?” 

Shaking his head, he shrugged, “I haven’t checked yet. I was just heading to lunch now. Hopefully today isn’t as hard on you as yesterday.” Tipping his head, he excused himself and strolled to the break room. He tentatively reached into the fridge and pulled his lunch kit out. It was much heavier than when he put it in, and he started to get excited. Taking it to the small table he set it down, carefully and opened it. Again, another box, roughly the same size as the last one, in the same colourful, pristine wrap. Another tag, this time inside the box. ‘2/12 Secret Santa. Flip me,” it was a tag the size of his palm and he turned it over. ‘A hint. You know me, but you don’t see me.’ Now he was curious, more so than he had been. Moving the small bit of tissue paper, he pulled the item out. Decadent, rich, high quality, hot chocolate mix. One he loved, but never spent the money on for himself. 

Tucking it safely in his locker, once he finished his lunch he was asking questions. ‘You know me, but you don’t see me,’ he repeated again and again. Who could it be? It made no sense yet, it did. It must be someone he talked to regularly but never paid much attention to. It boggled his mind all day, and he still was musing over it when Hyacinth caught his arm before they left, “did you get your gift? This is so exciting isn’t it!” She smiled wide holding the small box in her hand, “my favourite tea! Whoever my secret Santa is, I swear they are brilliant! Everything I’ve gotten, almost exactly when I needed it.”

He let out a soft laugh as they walked out the doors, “mine sent me a hint, on top of my favourite hot chocolate. I’m going to be wracking my brain all night, and now I can’t wait for another hint tomorrow. The gifts are wonderful, but the hint is killing me.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” She was blushing bright red, as they walked into the crisp, cold night air, “have you had dinner yet?”

“No, not yet.” Cullen played with the tag in his hand, flipping it over and over again. The writing was beautiful, elegant swirls and arcs in flawless cursive. “I have to go grocery shopping at some point this week.” He chuckled.

“Perhaps dinner? It’s my Friday night. And I’ll be sad to miss my secret Santa for two days.” 

“What about your secret Santa?” he forgot about the shifts.

Waving her hand, she laughed, “oh I have someone covering that for me.” Fumbling for her keys she looked around, “you haven’t answered my question. Care to grab a bite to eat?”

“Sure. Got a place in mind?” he pulled his keys from his pocket as they drew towards their cars.

“Meet me at that diner around the corner? They’re open late and they have the best club sandwich you’ll ever eat.”

“See you there.” Cullen carefully placed his little box on the passenger seat and buckled up before driving to the dinner.

 

Dinner went well, and he was glad for it. He’d learn a ton of useful information about her, including her favourite things to eat, places to shop and by the end he was able to get an idea of the last few items he’d need to make it perfect. 

It also raised another problem. He would be on his two days off, when she was at work and he would have to have someone deliver her gifts. Who could he bribe, to bring her the gifts? Thinking over he panicked. Sending an email off to the boss, he had three days before he was on break. No sooner did he email the boss, did a mass email come out to everyone.

‘I have been receiving emails about days off and delivering gifts to secret Santas. I’m going to make it easy on everyone. Put the name of your secret Santa on your gift, and I will play Santa’s helper. I will be sure your gifts reach their destinations. That way, everyone gets their presents. If you’re worried about being caught as one of the employees away with this. We are offering to hand out gifts for those even in the office. You aren’t guaranteed the gift handed to you by myself or Fenris is from someone on their day off. We have 10 days left and so far, it’s been a major hit. People are happier, and everyone seems excited. Tis the season for holiday feelings and wonderful joy. Remember, if you require any help, don’t be afraid to find me or everyone’s favourite helper elf, Fenris. See you all soon, rest well! – Cassandra Pentaghast.’

Cullen breathed a sigh of relief as he relaxed back into his bed. He was excited and exhausted. Another hint tomorrow, and he was half teasing himself to figure it out. Closing his eyes and drifting to sleep, the day came faster than he expected but it was not unwanted. 

Dressing quickly, he was sure to get his present hidden away before heading to work. He caught himself singing along to the carols on the radio, a smile upon his face as he drove in. First thing he did was head to Hyacinth’s desk and place the two gifts for her. She would get them and a third by the time she arrived back from her days off. Turning around he slipped out of her office as quickly as he could, nearly knocking over Cassandra, “oh, so sorry!”

“No worries Cullen. I was on my way to find you anyways. Guess your secret Santa is nervous for this one.” Cassandra reached out and handed Cullen a box that was nearly the size of his lunch kit. 

“Thanks, Cassandra, I uh… I placed mine on her desk. Is that alright?” nervous he tried to keep his calm.

“Not a problem. Merry Christmas Cullen,” Cassandra patted him on the back before walking away, a small sack flung over her shoulder.

Cullen was eager to open it, and found a quiet spot to. Tugging the wrapping free he lifted the top of the box off. Another note, and tissue paper. ‘3/12, Secret Santa. Another hint, this one’s a bit longer.’ Flipping it over he felt giddy. The letters where printed out on paper, nothing hand written to give him any clue about who it could be. In a bold font, it simply read, ‘We’ve been friends for a while, at least on social media. I wonder if you remember adding me?’

Putting the paper to the side he lifted the tissue paper. His eyes flew wide as he looked at the hand crocheted scarf in deep reds, black and chocolate brown. Running his fingers over it, he could tell it was an expensive material, not the typical acrylic scarves his sisters would knit for him. No this was time, energy and dedication. Who would spend this amount of effort on a simple secret Santa gift? 

Carefully placing everything back in the box, he stowed it away in his locker. Two more days then he would be on his off days. Who, it was driving him mad, who? All he knew at this point was the person knew what cologne he wore, knew he liked hot chocolate (which wasn’t a secret) and knit him a gorgeous scarf. A scarf he was in dire need for, since his had literally fallen apart not even three days ago. The person had to be a female, had to be! He didn’t know anyone capable of knitting this complicated of a pattern outside of his big sister Mia. He thought of the hints. Someone close by and a friend. 

He needed more hints, and he was sure he’d get them in the coming days. He had two more before his days off. Days he was looking forward to relaxing, may now be spent stewing over who this secret Santa could be. 

 

The next day he received his gift from Fenris. Even Fenris’s usual brooding look was replaced by a gentle smile. Taking his gift to his locker, he couldn’t help but unwrap it. Another note, on top of more tissue paper. ‘4/12 We work together, that much you know. In different departments, I watch you come and go.’ Peeling back the tissue paper he smiled. It was a large box of his favourite chocolates. Chuckling he placed the box in his locker. The rest of the day he was a giddy, bubbling face of good will. Only two things bothering him. One, that he still had no idea who his secret Santa was, and two, that he wasn’t going to be able to see Hyacinth’s face when she opened her gifts. 

Come the next day he waited around the corner and watched as Hyacinth got to her desk, three gifts sitting, waiting for her. He had arrived half an hour earlier than normal, just to add the third gift to the pile. There was something wonderfully warm, and tingly, watching someone open gifts. Even more so when they were given in secret. Cullen couldn’t help but notice how bright her smile was. How her sapphire eyes shone in delight as she pulled each gift from it’s little wrapped box. Something tugged at him. Something he hasn’t noticed about her. She was laughing and smiling, showing her little gifts off to the woman working beside her. Her voice was bright, and there was a genuine spark about her. 

Realizing he was staring he quickly ushered away. A goofy grin still about his lips he went about his work till lunch. There was no change in weight, when he grabbed his lunch kit. Just a note, ‘find the elf helper for your treat and hint.’ Chuckling he went to Fenris’s office. 

“I was just going to come look for you,” Fenris stood up, reaching over to a pile of gifts, in bags and some wrapped neatly, others a shambled mess of multiple wrapping papers. His hand found the box, and lifted it up, “feels heavy. Be careful not to break what’s inside.” Handing Cullen the box he sat back down, “Enjoy your weekend off.”

Holding the box in his hands, it was heavy. More so than the others had been. Heading back to the lunch room, he opened the box. ‘5/12 Enjoy your days off, yes I know. When you come back, there will be more to show.’ He couldn’t help but feel frustrated and a bit angry. He was hoping for another hint, a true hint not a tease that would torment his days off. Lifting the tissue paper, he shook his head, “I cannot believe this,” he caught himself utter out loud. Glimmering in the florescent lights of the break room, he pulled out a full-sized bottle of his favourite honey bourbon. Plastered across the label was a personalize label, in fine script writing, “Sorry about the lousy hint, enjoy your weekend!”  
Now he was laughing, and he forgave the ‘lousy hint,’ as he finished his lunch. 

 

Two days. Supposed to be two days to relax and he spent the whole time checking his social media. Seeing if Hyacinth liked her gifts and thinking about his secret Santa. So far, he had received the most incredible gifts and there was still so much time left. He still had to pick up two more to finish his secret Santa shopping and after getting some house work done he headed down to the store. 

His mind wandered back to their dinner the other night. Sitting in the fifties style diner, milkshakes and cheese burgers. It made him smile and it also made him think. Perhaps he hadn’t really seen her before. She was wonderfully bubbly, funny and sweet. Walking down the Christmas aisle he was looking for the perfect item. She’s told him of a special Christmas treat her mother had always bought her, but she hadn’t had the time to pick up yet. Just a simple box of cookies, the ones that came in the tins, only at this time of year. Finding it, he placed it in his cart before going about the rest of his groceries done. 

He still needed one more thing, and it was eluding him. Travelling up and down the aisles he was drawing a blank. ‘Twelve days,’ he mumbled to himself, ‘what do I end with?’ It had to be perfect, had to be something that would make her Christmas. That was a very big bar he set for himself and now he was stuck. After circling the store several times, he finally gave up and went to the check out. 

Getting his bags into his truck he still couldn’t stop thinking about the dinner. How her eyes lit up when she laughed. How her lips curled up in to the most sinful smile. Her smell was still there in his mind, the perfect mix of spring flowers and gentle spice, delicate and soft. How could he have not noticed her before? He couldn’t believe he hadn’t. Was he really so obsessed with his work, and that promotion that he had bypassed her? 

He went about the rest of his day, his mind repeatedly going back to Hyacinth. After his quiet dinner, he sat down to check his social media feed. He was beaming reading her post, how excited she was with his gifts. It made his night knowing she was happy, and he caught himself sigh. ‘You sap,’ he chuckled as he closed the lid to his laptop. Tomorrow he would go out and try to get his hands on that last gift. 

Sleeping in that morning he lazily rolled out of bed before beginning his routine. He had slept well and was excited to get the last gift done. More excited for tomorrow and getting another hint. Even better, with him being away on his day off, he’d have at least two hints awaiting him. 

Snow was beginning to fall on the city as he drove down the roads, Christmas music on every radio station. ‘It’s only seven more days till Santa comes. Hope you’ve got your shopping done, and gotten that special someone the perfect gift. Coming up soon, it’s going to be a nightmare, in those stores. Remember to be safe and spread the love this festive season!’ the radio personality stated before leading into another round of Christmas songs. 

Pulling into the mall parking lot he set about his hunt. Several stores later he still wasn’t sure what to do, what would be perfect. Because it had to be perfect. Nothing less than perfect. After spending two hours, and going through every store he finally gave up. He couldn’t do it. Getting back into his car, with a peppermint hot chocolate from the coffee bar, he made up his mind. He’d have to ask her out again, and that idea wasn’t so bad. 

 

Rushing into work early, Cassandra flagged him down, “got your gifts here. Three of them.”

“Three?!” Cullen could barely contain his excitement. “I’ll be in, in a minute. Have to go deliver mine.”

“Don’t worry Fenris got the other ones to her.” Cassandra chuckled, “better hurry, she’s excited to see today’s gift.”

Cullen half ran to her desk, carefully setting the box down in the center of her work area before bolting away. Returning to Cassandra he collected the bag, handed to him. “Thanks boss,” Cullen smiled and quickly disappeared. Inside the bright, foil bag he pulled each box. Three different shapes, in three different coloured wraps. A Christmas tag on each gave the numbers, ‘6/12, 7/12, 8/12.’ Taking the ‘6/12’ box he carefully unwrapped in, putting the wrapping into the foil bag. Pulling the letter out he laughed, ‘A little joke, I hope you giggle. Perhaps a date night, I hope you’re single.’ Tugging the item out, it was a jar of his favourite hair pomade. Now he was eager to open the other two. Resisting the urge to rip into the next box, he took his time and tucked the paper away. ‘We’re over half way, and you don’t know much. Here’s a big hint, we’ve done lunch.’ He stared at the letter again, reading it over and over, but his mind drew a blank. “We’ve done lunch?” he couldn’t remember who he’d had lunch with. Lifting the tissue paper, he pulled out a gift card tin. Opening the tin, it was to the fifties style diner he loved. In the corner in black sharpie, ‘lunch.’ With one more box to go he could barely contain himself. There was four more days and he was itching to figure it out. Pulling the last letter out, his eyes went wide. ‘These gifts from me, aren’t meant to go under a tree. They are special, and heartfelt for you to see. Four more left, I hope they bring you glee.’ Now he was really wracking his brain. Inside the tissue paper was a double walled, traveling mug. Lifting it out, he chuckled loudly. ‘This should be vodka, but I’m a choir boy,’ was written in a silly font. An arrow sticker pointed down to the bottom of the cup. Lifting it he really howled. ‘Which means it’s bourbon,’ was printed in a smaller flat font. 

Stowing all his new treasures in his locker, he decided he’d ask Hyacinth out for dinner after their shift. Once he figured out her perfect gift, he was intent upon going over all his hints. He’d missed something, he knew he had. 

As he turned to make his way to clock in, he nearly bumped right into Hyacinth, “just the person I was hoping to see,” he smiled.

“Oh! You were looking for me?” Hyacinth blushed brightly as clutched her bag.

“Yes, I thought dinner was really nice the other night and if you aren’t busy after work tonight, I was wondering if you’d join me again?” Cullen stood tall, not realizing what he was asking.

“I’d love to,” Hyacinth sighed before her cheeks tinted a bright red, “I mean, yes, sure, absolutely… I’m rambling.” Playing with a section of her hair she nervously giggled.  
Cullen hadn’t noticed her nervous movement, too busy thinking about his hints and what to get her. “Perfect. See you after work?”

“Same diner?” She tried to compose herself a bit better, wringing her bag in her hands.

“Definitely, unless you want to go somewhere else. I’m open for anything.” 

“The diner is fine. It’s one of my favourite places in town. They have the best cheesecake.” Again, she blushed, “I have to get to work. We can talk more later.” Clearing her throat, she quickly rushed past him to get her jacket and purse in her locker. 

 

At the diner they chatted away, Cullen trying his best to keep calm and relaxed. Even telling her about the maddening hints in his gifts. He hadn’t blogged about it on his social media accounts but here he was now, telling her. “I have these hints from my secret Santa. Beautifully written, and so clever and I am stumped. I cannot tell if I am some blind fool, or dense as maple wood.” Chuckling he took a sip from his lemonade. 

“My secret Santa has been so sweet to me. A real gem.” Hyacinth sighed, swirling her straw in her drink. “I cannot wait to thank them. It’s made this time of year so much more magical for me. I don’t have anyone, and my family are spread out. Typically, I spend my Christmas helping out at the local soup kitchen. Best to serve up some warmth than be at home alone.” Sipping on her iced tea she shrugged her shoulder, before she held her hands up. “Oh Maker, I… oh please don’t see me as whining and sad. I’m alright, I really am.”

“I’m not. Really, I’m not. I actually think that’s incredible.” Right then and there, he found his perfect gift. Smiling he sighed, “it’s getting late. We have work tomorrow. I really do enjoy spending time with you. You’re rather amusing and very sweet.” Pulling some bills from his pocket he waved his hand, “let me take care of this. My treat.” Waving the waitress over he was still grinning, “tis the season.”

Hyacinth was silent as he paid and then walked her to her car. “Thank you, for dinner. We should do this more often.” She was bright red, from her neck to the tips of her ears.  
“I’d like that,” he grinned, fumbling in his pocket for his keys.

“Me too,” she sighed.

Chuckling softly, he pressed the fob to turn his truck on, “you said that.”

“I… I did, didn’t I,” she giggled nervously again. “I should go, I’ll see you tomorrow at work.” 

 

“On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…” he caught himself singing in the shower and nearly doubled over laughing. Getting ready for work he grabbed his bag and her gift, checking it again before locking his door and getting into his car. He had went over his hints and still couldn’t put it together. Only three more, and he was really hoping to figure this out before final reveal. 

Arriving at work his email on his phone chimed. 

“As we draw near the end of our secret Santa gift giving, I’ve come up with the finale. On the twelfth day, do NOT secretly give your gift out. Hang onto them and we’re going to exchange gifts in the staff room before we lock up for Christmas. We do close two hours early upon Christmas Eve, so the quicker we clear down, the quicker we can give our gifts and get home for the holidays. If you need to borrow the helping elf, or my secret Santa sack, shoot me a private email. For the love of the Maker, don’t cc everyone on this, Sera. Enjoy the day. – Cassandra Pentaghast’

Now Cullen was super excited. He’d be able to give his last gift to her, directly to her face. Peeking at the clock he skipped through to her desk, setting the gift bag down carefully before heading to his locker. 

Work was chaotic. Phones ringing, customers coming and going, there wasn’t a moment to catch one’s breath. Cullen knew the next three days would mimic this. By the time he managed to get his lunch in, he was exhausted. 

Fenris tapped him on the shoulder on his way to the break room, “for you,” holding out the box Fenris even had a rare smile upon his face. 

“Thanks, Fen.” Cullen yawned, “sorry, long day.”

“Tis the season, or so I’ve been told,” Fenris rolled his eyes. “Least we close in a couple hours. I’m off the next two days. Maker knows I need it.” Turning Fenris walked away, wheeling a trolley full of gifts down the hall.

Taking a well needed sit, Cullen opened the gift. ‘9/12. We’re almost done, I shall miss this innocent fun. Another big hint, I hope you’ll agree. Something more personal, you’ll find out about me. A guilty pleasure, if you please. Something sweet made of cheese.’ Lifting the same tissue paper, he gasped. Inside was a brand-new chess set, in glass and marble. He had wanted one for so long, and here it was. It immediately brought back memories of his childhood, and he had to draw in a couple breaths as his eyes misted up.   
He was glad for the hour lunch afforded to him. It was a chance to get himself together. By the time he returned to work he was content. Happy tears. He’d heard of it, but never experienced it. When he got to his car, he was tired and happy. 

Sleep came far too easy. Waking the next morning did not. Dragging himself to the shower, it was the thought of his secret Santa that got him going. Getting to work was a nightmare. Snow blowing across the street made visibility limited. Once he got to work, he was relieved they weren’t as slammed as they were yesterday. Half way through the day the weather turned outside, and the wind died down. 

Sitting at the break table he was sipping his coffee out of his new travel mug. “Presents, Christmas presents,” Cassandra chuckled as he went table to table delivering packages.   
Plunking the box in front of Cullen, Cassandra patted his shoulder, “take it easy, don’t burn yourself out Cullen. We’re almost home for the holidays.”

“Thanks, Cassandra.” Cullen smiled before focusing all his attention to the box. ‘10/12 What more can I say? You’ll see me before Christmas day. I know you’re impatient, you’ve said so yourself. Oops, was that my hint, don’t ask the elf!’ Furrowing his brow, he pushed aside the tissue paper. Inside the box was a Christmas sweater, with the image of an overly Chiristmasy elf. It made him chuckle and brought a smile to his face. 

“You got your gift,” Hyacinth beamed coming across the room, her lunch kit in hand.

“Yes, its great.” He was still chuckling as he pulled it out, “my sister has been bothering me to get an ugly Christmas sweater. Not that this is ugly, it’s actually quite charming.”  
Hyacinth fidgeted with her fingers, again a rising shade of pink licked at her cheeks, “it’s adorable. I’m sure you’d look wonderful in it.” Nervously she giggled, “perhaps you should wear it to meet your secret Santa?”

“That’s a great idea!” Cullen thumbed the material of the sweater to find it was incredibly soft, “it’s fleece. Whoever has been giving me these treats is a pure angel. They’ve thought of everything. With only one day left, I still haven’t put together who it could be.” Tucking the tissue back into the box, he slipped the letter on top. 

Pushing a stray lock behind her ear Hyacinth sighed, “only one more day. I can’t wait to thank mine. They have been such a wonderful person to me. They’ve really made this holiday wonderful, I owe them.”

“No, you deserve it,” Cullen smiled, forgetting for a moment he wasn’t supposed to let on to anyone who his secret Santa was. Clicking back to the moment he chuckled, “have you received your gift yet?”

Beaming proudly, she held out the little bag, “yes, it’s perfect! I don’t know how my Santa knew but it exactly what I was hoping for.” Clutching in her arm was a fluffy bag, filled with knitting needles, crochet hooks and expensive yarn. “I’ve been wanting to make something for myself for a bit. I can crank out a scarf in one night, if I buckle down to it.”  
Walking with her towards his locker he tucked it away, “I’m glad you like it. It seems we both have very thoughtful Santas. It’s a shame it ends in two days, but I will look forward to thanking mine.” Turning back to her, he smiled, “its going to be a very busy couple of days. Want to grab a bite after work?”

Smiling widely, she nodded, “please.”

 

On day eleven, everything was a blur. The weather had conceded its early storms in favour of calm, with a bearable chill. Shoppers rushed about the city getting their last-minute shopping done, hoping to avoid the chaos that Christmas eve brings every year. By the time Cullen got his gift he was on his way out to his car, and it was Fenris who rushed out to hand it to him. 

Putting it carefully upon the passenger seat, he got himself home. Dragging himself upstairs he, kicked his shoes off and placed it upon the counter. He was tried, burnt out from the push. Heading to the shower he ran the water as hot as he could handle it. 

Scrubbing and cleaning came as a secondary thought process as the heat soothed his aches. After nearly an hour, he got out, the room filled with steam and the mirror fogged over. Drying off, he padded out into the hall, retrieving the box upon the counter before detouring to his room. 

‘11/12, I have to confess, there is something I’m hiding. A fear that I’m afraid here, I’m confiding. We’ve had dinner, we’ve shared lunch. All these things, I’ve treasured much. More then friends is how I feel, but I wish to know if that is real. Tomorrow we’ll meet, eye to eye. I hope then, you can understand why.’ Peeling back the tissue paper, he was in shock. There under the paper was a copy of the latest edition of The Champion of Kirkwall by the acclaimed author Varric Tethras. He’d wanted this one, above all books and each time he had gone to the book store, they were sold out. Flipping open the crisp cover he gasped, there in permanent marker was a pristine signature. ‘To Cullen, enjoy the book. – Varric Tethras.’ “How….” He ran his hand over the cover. It was a specialty released edition, bound in fine leather. 

He was glad that after the festivities he’d be able to sit quietly and indulge in the pages. Only after the last gift. It wasn’t the thought of the perfect gift coming to him, it was the excitement he felt knowing Hyacinth would be so excited to get her last gift. 

It hit him then. What of his secret Santa? The one who had proclaimed to have feelings for him. He couldn’t bare the thought of ruining someone’s Christmas. Hurting someone’s feelings on the holidays would crush him. Nipping at his lip, he didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know how he was going to make this all work. 

Placing the book on his nightstand he pulled the blankets over his head. He was too tired to think about it further, and sleep might make things clearer. Closing his eyes, he settled into a deep sleep. 

 

Come morning he was nervous. Incredibly nervous as he packed for work. His hands shook as he drove to work, the traffic and falling snow making it take nearly twice as long as usual. For the first time, ever, he was late. Rushing to get into work, they were swamped. Almost the entire day, there wasn’t room for anyone to break. It was unleashed chaos until the very moment they closed, everyone weary and thankful that the holidays would afford them a day for all. 

“Everyone please come to the staff room with your gifts for exchange. The sooner we get this out of the way, the sooner we can head home.” Cassandra’s voice boomed over the speaker system as everyone hurried about to close down their stations. 

In the rush of everything Cullen had forgotten all about the gift exchange, all about the last gift. Heading to his locker here grabbed the card. Walking to the break room, there was a rush to get to there. People eager to leave and get home. 

Leaning against the wall he waited for Cassandra to beginning her holiday speech. It was the same speech she gave every year. As her speech wound down, she told everyone to go about finding their secret Santa. Cullen had decided to wait. Wait to see who was his secret Santa before going to speak to Hyacinth. 

 

He watched people rushing back and forth, handing out gifts, receiving hugs and giggles. He laughed heartily as Garrett Hawke gave his gift to Fenris, who turned a deep shade of red. While chuckling away, he felt the tug upon sleeve. Looking over he saw Hyacinth, “oh hey, sorry I was just…” 

Holding a wrapped present, Hyacinth’s cheeks were a flushed red, “I’m your secret Santa.”

His eyes flew wide, “you, you’re my secret Santa!” Standing there with the card tucked under his arm he shook his head. “I… all the hints… Maker’s I’m a blind fool.”

“I wasn’t going to say it,” she giggled into her hand as she waited for him to open his gift.

Quickly pulling the card up he handed it to her, “I confess, I am your secret Santa.” 

With trembling hands, she took the card. Cullen returned his focus to the package. He didn’t really care for whatever was inside. He feigned his efforts as he watched Hyacinth open the envelop and pull out the card. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes grew wide as she flipped open the card. A smile spread across his lips as he nipped at his bottom lip. “I hope, I haven’t over stepped…”

Her arms were around his waist, her arms up his back as she squeezed him tightly. “Thank you, by the Maker, thank you so much!”

Chuckling he wrapped his arms around her. Thankful for the spark of warmth that was spreading through him, “I shall take that as a yes.” Tears in her eyes she nodded, unable to say a word as the emotions overwhelmed her. “Then, let’s get out of here. I hear our diner is still open, and if we’re lucky they may have a slice of cheesecake left.”   
‘Dearest Hyacinth, it brings me such pain to know you spend the holidays alone. Forgive me if this seems too forward but I am offering you this last gift. Christmas at my place. I will cook dinner, and you won’t have to lift a finger. It is a travesty against everything to be alone. My gift is: companionship.’ – Written in neat printing, on the inside of Hyacinth’s Christmas card.


End file.
